


Asylum

by donutdisturblivball



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: AU, Action, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst, Asylum, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Fluff, Gen, M/M, POSSIBLE CHARACTER DEATH?, Superpowers, TOMMY AND TUBBO ARE PLATONIC DONT BE A CREEP, bg dreamnotfound, bg skephalo, bg techbur, but its not on my act-, darker undertones, follow Dak0taTheGay, oh yeah, theres a lot of possibilities with this guys, tommy and tubbo as the main characters go brrrrrrrrr, uh theres lots of angst, uhm possible romance???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27598402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutdisturblivball/pseuds/donutdisturblivball
Summary: **WRITTEN WITH MY FRIEND DAK0TATHEGAY ON WATTPAD :D FOLLOW HER**Life is quite uneventful at Unit B, Sector Four at Illaqueate Institutions. Tommy, a lonely boy with catastrophic abilities, has come to accept that.Life becomes eventful at Unit B, Sector Four at Illaqueate Institutions when a new kid is transferred to his unit, a young boy his age, Tubbo. The two hit it off immediately, Tommy practically pledging his protection to his quiet, naive new friend. Their friendship is built off of protection and honesty, but when Tubbo's mysterious past comes back into his life, secrets are spilled that determines everyone's future and twists up what they knew of their past.Warning:-BG Shipping (we couldn't help it, but fair warning that this is just their online personas, the people they put out to the world!)-Swearing-Angst. Because, well, angst.It'll be explained more in the first chapter :)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Dave | Technoblade/Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 42
Kudos: 160





	1. hi this is an introductory chapter so its cracky

**Author's Note:**

> this is a story written by me and my friend on wattpad (Dak0taTheGay)!
> 
> they use they/them pronouns, be respectful please~ uvu
> 
> i hope you enjoy! :DD
> 
> ~~~
> 
> important character notes:
> 
> dream: telekinesis, enhanced intelligence  
> george: chronokinesis   
> sapnap: fire manipulation  
> wilbur: hypnotism (he sings and you fall under his spell.. like a siren!)  
> technoblade: enhanced intelligence and combat skills  
> philza: flight (he can sprout wings :D)  
> tommy: destruction  
> tubbo: creation  
> skeppy: turns people to diamond when he looks at them  
> badboyhalo: shadow manipulation  
> a6d: shoots lasers. from his eyes. yep.

note: dak0ta drew amazing art for this, but because i'm still new to archive, idk how to add it. please PLEASE check out their art on the wattpad version of this story by either searching up the story or their username, Dak0ta_The_Gay. (i also made a pretty cool cover ngl)

edit: whoops. dak0ta and i created a wattpad account together where we can post all of our works that we write together! if you search Dak0taDonut on wattpad, you'll find Asylum there, along with a book of one shots we wrote together! sorry for the confusionnnnnnn -w-;;

P.S. THIS IS A CRACK CHAPTER TO GET YOU INTO THE STORY I SWEAR IT’S GONNA BE WRITTEN LEGITIMATELY AFTER THIS

**Bold: Donut**

_Italic: Dak0ta_

**Hello there, reader. I’ve come to take your soul- sorry lmao ok i’ll stop-**

_Bruh don’t scare the poor person-_

**I can do what I want uvu**

_Okay fair enough-_

_Free will :D_

**Heck yeah! Okay, anyway, we should probably explain this story LOL-**

_So, this is an MCYT fanfic AU- thing-_

**Yep! LOL ok, so like Dak0ta said, this is an MCYT AU where all the players are stuck in this sort of laboratory (right?) and… yeah! Dak0ta and I will be switching off writing chapters, so the first chapter is written by them, and the second one will be by me! Each character has their powers and such, so… yep! Dak0ta, please list them uvu**

_aight, here!_

_dream: telekinesis, enhanced intelligence  
george: chronokinesis   
sapnap: fire manipulation  
wilbur: hypnotism (he sings and you fall under his spell.. like a siren!)  
technoblade: enhanced intelligence and combat skills  
philza: flight (he can sprout wings :D)  
tommy: destruction  
tubbo: creation  
skeppy: turns people to diamond when he looks at them  
badboyhalo: shadow manipulation  
a6d: shoots lasers. from his eyes. yep._

**Anyway, the last thing we’re gonna do before we jump into the story is go over relationships and stuff. All relationships are gonna be platonic except for DreamNotFound or Gream (wth is Gream for a ship name tho smh), Techbur (Dak0ta practically lives and breathes this ship), and SkepHalo (my comfort ship qwq). Any other interactions between other characters are completely platonic, and technically, these ships are pretty platonic as well-- they’ll just have more hints towards a romantic relationship (that might change). Either way, the story isn’t focused on the ships, it’s focused on the story, so keep that in mind as you read.**

_We hope you enjoy the story! :D_

**:D**

  
  



	2. World Building at its Finest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> written by Dak0ta! go follow them. :>
> 
> Tommy doesn't expect much from life. At least, he doesn't until it throws a lot at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyyyyy so i promise i'm working on the angsty dnf oneshot! this is just something my friend and i have been working on. updates for any other one shots or nobody else won't change, don't worry. :)
> 
> enjoy!

Everyone had someone. Every single person in Unit B, Sector Four at Illaqueate Institutions had at least one person that they felt connected to-- someone they could turn to when the strange Institution lifestyle that had been forced upon them was a bit too much. 

Dream, George, and Sapnap. They had all arrived in a five-year time span of each other, and they were arguably the closest friends in their Unit. Some would even argue that Dream and George were  _ more  _ than friends, which would explain Sapnap’s constant complaining about being a third wheel.

BadBoyHalo, Skeppy, and A6d. The three of them had been brought together by the influence of boredom, and Skeppy’s want to prank others. Now, they were practically inseparable, and occasionally, the other two even helped Skeppy with his shenanigans. There was a similar rumour to Dream and George’s that was about Skeppy and Bad, and A6d was living proof. Whenever he felt like a third wheel, he’d turn to Sapnap, and the two boys bonded over being constantly left out-- sad.

Technoblade and Wilbur. Theirs was a friendship of trust and emotional support. Not only to each other, but Wilbur has been known to calm people down when they’re not having a good day, Technoblade trying to help and make them laugh as well. The two of them were closer than any normal friends were, but nobody questioned it.

And Philza. His closest friends were Techno and Wilbur, but he was definitely the dad of the group, alongside BadBoyHalo. He had been in the institution for longer than anyone else, and he had been alone in the unit for seven years before the tiny baby BadBoyHalo appeared. He was loved by everyone, and he would probably die for the other nine boys in his unit.

And sure, these were the main groups, but it went further than just that. As previously stated, A6d and Sapnap would hang out whenever they felt forgotten. Phil and Bad would constantly work together to round everyone up. Dream and Technoblade had an interesting relationship where they were either giving each other pointers on how to be better in combat, or at each other’s neck to see who's stronger. Wilbur was constantly teasing George about his relationship with Dream, if you count that.

Yet, there was always going to be an odd one out.

Tommy.

He was the youngest of the group, sixteen, and he could never find someone who he really could label as a  _ good friend _ . Dream treated him like a child, George just ignored him, Sapnap highly disliked him, Skeppy and Bad thought he was a bad influence, and A6d barely acknowledged him. 

Sure, he was better acquainted with Phil, Wilbur, and Techno, but he knew that those three would be just as fine without him. **(A/N: Dak0ta: that hit a lot closer to home than I initially intended it to- Donut: ahahaha rip you- wait now that i’m editing this- DAK0TA-)**

Unlike the other people in his unit, Tommy didn’t completely trust the Illaqueate Institutions. Everyone in his unit had been in the institution since birth, and the doctors who took care of Tommy and the others told them that the world outside of the institution didn’t accept people with enhancements.

Oh, did I forget to mention enhancements? Well, to put it simply, enhancements are essentially superpowers. It’s not a genetic thing. 1 in every 100,000 people are born with an enhancement, and it can be anything from speaking to animals to omnifabrication.

On the subject of enhancements, even Tommy’s power is unlike everyone else’s. He has the power of destruction, so he can pretty much erase anything from the face of the earth. It takes a tremendous amount of energy, though, and it’s a lot of responsibility for a sixteen-year-old. Combat wise, the best thing Tommy can do is something he likes to call ‘snap’, where he pretty much destroys all the air in a little area, and as more oxygen rushes back to fill the void, it creates almost a vacuum that pulls things in and then violently pushes them out with a mini-explosion.

Anyway, it seemed like the entire universe wanted Tommy to be alone for his entire life…

**Until one day.**

**(A/N Donut: damn, that was dramatic.)**

**September 15th, 2049**

It was a normal day for Tommy and the others in Unit B, Sector Four. They didn’t have any classes scheduled, and there weren't any enhancement training courses that day. Tommy stood alone, as per usual, in the common room of his unit, watching the others converse. He contemplated maybe going over and chatting with Phil or maybe Wilbur, but the wonderful thing we know as  _ social anxiety _ told him not to-- they looked happier without him there. 

**(A/N Donut: frick that was relatable-)**

That was another shitty thing about being as disconnected from the group as Tommy was, he really didn’t feel comfortable talking to Philza or Bad about his problems, which led him into the bad habit of faking confidence and smiles to make sure no one caught on.

**(A/N Donut: DAK0TA I-)**

Anyways, it was just a normal day, until… 

“Alrighty, Unit B! Listen up!” A Doctor by the name of Dr. Kayden Reese walked in. “Today, you’ve got a new patient joining you!”

Murmurs spread across the room. New patient? That would be the first time since Tommy arrived. Presumably, the ‘new patient’ would be an infant, as all of them were when they arrived here.

“Wait, but you guys got rid of the crib in here when Tommy was three,” Bad stated, “Where will they sleep?”

“ _ He  _ is going to be Tommy’s new roommate.”

_ ‘What the fu-’  _ Tommy looked at the Doctor in bewilderment. “I don’t want a fucking newborn in my room-”

Dr. Reese rolled his eyes and stepped to the side, letting a short brunette enter the room. He had green eyes and a face spotted with freckles and scars. He looked around-

‘ _ Wait- He looks around my age-’ _ Tommy thought with excitement,  _ ‘He looks around my age!’ _

Dr. Reese began to exit the common room, and as he left he said “You boys show him the ropes.”

Tommy looked around the room at the others and locked eyes with Wilbur, who looked at Tommy expectantly as if to say,  _ “Go play with the other child, child.” _

The blonde boy exhaled and recognized this moment as the one time he’ll be able to make a friend for a long while, so make a good first impression. Tommy walked towards the shorter boy, who at the moment was simply frozen in place, most likely overwhelmed by the new environment. Unlike every other person in this room, he hadn’t grown up here. He didn’t know how this facility worked. 

“Hello,” Tommy said, “You’re new here.”

The boy jumped, obviously caught off guard. “Er- yeah… hi,” He said. “Who’re you?”

“I’m Tommy. We’re roommates.” Tommy extended his hand toward the brunette, which he assumed was a way to say ‘hello’. He had seen Philza greet some of their doctors this way, and hoped that he was doing the right thing. You could probably tell how horrible Tommy was at socializing.

Luckily, it  _ was  _ the right thing to do. The boy took Tommy’s hand and shook it. “Hey, our names both start with T’s! I’m Tubbo!” He said with the biggest grin the taller boy had ever seen.

“Are you like, a transferee from another unit?” Tommy asked. “New patients are pretty much always newborns.”

“Newborns..?” Tubbo repeated, “Do you mean you’ve all- you’ve all been here since birth?!”

Tommy nodded, “Yeah. This facility is pretty much all we’ve ever known. Where did you come from?”

Tubbo pursed his lips. “Not.. here-” He said, and it was blatantly obvious that he was avoiding the question. Quickly, he changed the subject. “Have you never been outside? Wait- do you know what a tree is?”

Tommy mentally facepalmed. “Yeah- I know what a tree is- we’re let outside sometimes, but only into a fenced area..”

“Have you ever seen a bee?”

Tommy looked at the shorter boy in confusion. Why were bees the first thing Tubbo asked about? Of course, Tommy had read about bees, but he had never seen one. 

“Wha-”

“Oh, you haven’t!” Tubbo cut Tommy off. “Oh my god, they’re the best! Hey, maybe you could show me our room, and I’ll tell you all about bees!”

The smaller boy seemed so incredibly excited about the subject of bees, that Tommy didn’t really want to ruin his mood. “Alright Tubbo, teach me the way of the bees.”

Tubbo began to go on and on about bees and how wonderfully amazing they are, while Tommy led him to their room.

“...and they have this stinger thing to protect themselves, but it's kinda counterproductive because if they sting something, they die- hey wait! Maybe sometime when we go outside we can pick some flowers to attract bees! Wouldn’t that be awesome Tommy?”

“Sure man.” Tommy replied.

_ ‘He’s so optimistic..’  _ He speculated.  _ ‘Jeez I hope no one picks on him..’  _

Tubbo looked at him ecstatically, a bright grin on his face, and that was when Tommy decided.

_ ‘Actually, no one will pick on him. They’ll have to go through me.’ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if i talk too much. i get that a lot. this chapter was written by dak0ta and edited by me! here's our after chapter conversation.
> 
> Donut: frick that was wholesome--  
> Dak0ta: Why, thank you, I try.  
> Donut: also, hi readers (guess who has your soul mwahahaha-), anyone else still heartbroken after the Dream SMP l’manberg arc finale? to think that the first emotional wave i’ve had in years came from a bunch of block men on minecraft… i seriously need to get a life.  
> Dak0ta: Yeah, you ain't alone.
> 
> anyway, i hope you enjoyed, and please please i need your guys' input on what happened today on the dream smp I'm still sobbing internally-
> 
> (i should really stop)


	3. Best Friend Shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy feels what it's like to have a best friend for the first time in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written by me! Next chapter will be written by Dak0ta!
> 
> So, this is gonna have their relationships written differently than it is in real life. You might get some Tommy-Wilbur family instances later, but really, in this book, Tommy is written as an outcast. Sorry!
> 
> Also, if you've been following the story on Wattpad, then you'll know that Dak0ta and I have created a joint account! If you'd like to read other things that we've written together, check it out @Dak0taDonut.

Tubbo had been around for merely a week, yet it seemed as though he’d lived there his whole life. The brunette easily fell into banter with the other residents of the institution. Tommy supposed that Tubbo was simply just a friendly kid; he radiated an innocent, pure aura. 

Tubbo had stuck by Tommy’s side the entire week, declaring the two as best friends. Tommy didn’t mind, despite the amounts of annoyance he put on display. At the end of the day, when the two would smile at each other in bed, they both knew it was always just a joke. In all honesty, Tommy was much more clingy than Tubbo, but no one really needed to know that. Their life had easily fallen into a routine of the two going on mini-adventures, sneaking around, with some other things such as enhancement training sprinkled in between.

Tubbo had burrowed his way under the wire into Tommy’s heart, making a home for himself. They had forged an unbreakable bond, and it felt good to be able to rant about things he did with Tubbo instead of just listening to Bad rant about Skeppy, or Dream rambling about George. He finally felt accepted, for the first time in his life, he felt like he had  _ somebody _ . It was the best feeling in the world.

“Tommy!” 

Tommy turned around to greet his  _ best friend _ . He had a best friend now! He wasn’t alone now! Suck it, Wilbur.

“Hey, Tubbo,” he grinned, “What’s up?”

“Our flowers!” Tubbo excitedly grabbed his arm, dragging him to the facility’s garden, “There’s a bee! C’mon, quickly, before it flies away!”

Tommy allowed himself to get pulled through the facility to the outdoor gardens that had been arranged for them. Before meeting Tubbo, Tommy had rarely allowed himself to go outside, but Tubbo seemed to have a habit of breaking any former boundaries Tommy had set for himself.

The garden was simple enough. The entire thing was a large acre of grass, and there was a field of trees on the right side, leading into a ‘forest’ that Tubbo and Tommy liked to play around in. There was a large field that went out as far as the eye could see (although there  _ was _ an end, and it was bordered off by a large wall), and on the left side, across from the trees were patches of flowers that Tubbo had planted in hopes of finding some bees to show Tommy. The garden was encased by large walls, going up as far as Tommy could see. It almost seemed as though it was a reminder that the outside world could truly never love them. 

Was he really that unlovable? Was  _ Tubbo _ truly that unlovable? Tommy pondered the idea. Tubbo was lighthearted and fun, accepting and kind. He had a strange obsession with bees, but surely that wasn’t enough for everyone to turn on him. Not unless bees were some evil pests planning to take over the world, and from what he’d read in books, it didn’t seem as though humans feared or hated them all that much.

“Tommy, look!”

Tommy was snapped out of his thoughts by his friend’s cheerful voice, as he pointed to where a small yellow and black insect was flying around a pink tulip. Tommy raised an eyebrow as Tubbo leaned closer to the bee. He reached out to touch it, seemingly mesmerized, and that’s when Tommy decided Tubbo was getting a bit too comfortable with the bee for his comfort.

“Wow, Tubbo,” he said, placing a hand on Tubbo’s shoulder, “It’s really cool. But let’s head inside now, yeah?”

Tubbo lowered his hand as he pouted at Tommy. He let out a sigh of relief. 

“But Tommy,” he whined, “The  _ bees _ ! You still haven’t seen one!”

“I see one right there.”

“But you’re not  _ really _ looking at it. Tell me, how do you feel about bees?”

Tommy sighed as he sat down next to Tubbo, idly playing with the grass. “I think they’re insects that make honey that you have an unhealthy obsession with.”

Tubbo groaned. “See, Tommy? You haven’t really looked at the bees or admired them. If you had, you’d have seen the beauty of bees!”

Tommy laughed heartily at Tubbo. “Nah, I still think you just have an addiction to them.”

“I’m not addicted to bees, Tommy. I just appreciate them, which is more than what you’re doing.”

He rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah, whatever, Tubbo,” he said, standing up. He held out a hand for Tubbo to help the brunette up. “C’mon. If you’re going to educate me about bees, I have to educate you about women.”

“Tommy, the only women you’ve ever met are the doctors.”

“At least I appreciate them, which is more than what  _ you’re _ doing,” he replied smugly, quoting Tubbo. 

“Hey! You can’t turn my words against me! That’s against the law!”

“Okay, no, you don’t get to go all ‘Big Law’ on me right now-”

“You insulted my bees! I can do what I want. Besides, I wrote the law, you know?”

Tommy sighed fondly at his friend. “Alright, fine, Big Law!”

“Yeaahhhhh! I can do shit! I’m a lawyer!”

“Fuck yeah you can!”

~~~

“Tubbo, Tommy, you two can train together in Room Three,” Doctor Murphy said. He was a middle aged Irish man who overlooked their enhancement training. He had a strong Irish accent and blue eyes that seemed to pierce you with his gaze. 

“Wait, does that mean that I get to train with Tommy?” Tubbo asked excitedly.

“Yes, Tubbo. I’ll explain once I finish assigning rooms.”

The rest of the debriefing was simple enough. Dream and Technoblade trained together in room one as per usual. The two had a friendly rivalry going on. They didn’t hate each other, but they tended to make everything into a competition (which was ridiculous in Tommy’s opinion. And they called  _ him _ the child), which led into friendly competitive banter between the two. Bets were often placed for fun. 

George usually trained with a6d. There was always a friendly fight where a6d would shoot lasers at the Brit, and George would react accordingly. He could turn back time a few seconds to get a good dodge, or maybe he’d simply dodge. The two would often give each other tips on how to better control their powers. 

Skeppy and Sapnap trained alone. Skeppy was still admittedly having problems controlling his enhancement (not that he’d ever admit that to anyone), and still couldn’t look at anything without turning it into diamond. While he was able to make the effects last around a day, he still couldn’t take his blindfold off without the fear of turning anyone into a permanent diamond statue. He trained alone in Room Fourteen, a room designed to generate random items for Skeppy to practice his enhancement on.

Sapnap, on the other hand, was able to control his flames better than what he was able to as a child; the room used to go up in flames when he was scared, and he didn’t know how to concentrate the flames in one direction. Now, though, he was getting better, which was a relief to everyone there. When he had nightmares, well, you didn’t want to be his roommate for those.

Bad and Phil had trained together ever since they were young, as they were the first two in the facility. They had the most control over their powers (other than Techno and Dream, but those two were really just a different breed), and they often trained by having Bad control his shadow to follow Phil around as he flew to escape the shadow.

Once everyone was clear on what they needed to do (though, the talk wasn’t needed. The only real change was Tubbo and Tommy training together), Tommy walked into Room Three alongside Tubbo, who skipped excitedly. Once the door was closed, Doctor Murphy spoke.

“Alright, boys. You two will be training together from now on. As you know, we usually have the two trainees fight against each other.”

Tubbo’s eyes widened while Tommy’s darkened. “I’m not fighting Tubbo.”

“Look, Tommy, you have to. I’m sorry, all your other friends are doing it too. It’s not that hard.”

“I refuse to hurt Tubbo!” Tommy snapped back angrily, “I’m not doing this shit.”

“I don’t wanna fight Tommy either…” Tubbo said sadly.

“I’m not going to argue with you two,” Doctor Murphy shook his head, reaching for the door, “Either you listen to us or be punished.”

Tommy almost physically recoiled as Doctor Murphy walked past them, closing the door behind him.

“Punished?” Tubbo asked, looking at Tommy, “What does that mean?”

Tommy gulped before meeting Tubbo’s gaze. “It’s nothing good, that’s for sure. Skeppy got ‘punished’ once, and he came back looking as though he’d just watched Bad die right in front of him. He didn’t come out for days.”

Tubbo’s eyes widened. “But… but we’re minors! They can’t do that to us, can they?”

“He was twelve, Tubbo.”

The two stood in silence before Tommy sighed and got into a fighting stance in the center of the room. “I won’t fight you using my enhancements,” he said, “But we can practice our physical training.”

Tubbo grinned, “Okay!”

~~~

The two exited the room as soon as the bell rang. They had practiced combat the entire time, and Tommy found that while Tubbo could pack a strong punch, he was still somewhat small, and he had a harder time concentrating his strength. Tommy smiled to himself. He could easily teach Tubbo combat without having to fight him. Training with a friend really was fun.

“Tubbo, Tommy,” Doctor Murphy called, “I still need to talk with you two.”

Tommy looked over towards everyone else, who were watching them. “Yeah,” he muttered, pulling Tubbo along, “Let’s go.”

As soon as they were away from the group, Doctor Murphy turned around and gave them both a stare that made Tommy freeze like a deer in headlights. He just didn't want to fight Tubbo. Was that so bad?

“You two need to actually fight with your enhancements next time,” he scolded, “It’s called  _ enhancement _ training for a reason.”

“I don’t wanna hurt Tubbo,” Tommy weakly argued, feeling himself shrink under the doctor’s gaze. 

“Anything that happens is healable. You both have enhancements that are powerful, and we need you to be able to control them. We need to see how they react against one another.”

Tubbo and Tommy only blankly stared at him, a frown present on both their faces. Doctor Murphy took that as an understanding from the two of them and left the two alone in the hallway.

“I really don’t wanna hurt you,” Tommy whispered, once the doctor had left. Tommy was strong, and he knew that. He also knew he didn’t know how to control the powers he held, and the last thing he would want is to lose the best friend that he had wanted for so long.

“I’m strong, though, Tommy!” Tubbo said, trying to cheer Tommy up, “I’m a big man.”

“I don’t know how strong you’ll be against me, though,” he replied, his eyes glistening, “I don’t know how to stop it sometimes.”

“What’s your enhancement anyway?”

“Destruction,” he muttered bitterly. He hated it. He hated it so much. No one wants to be friends with a boy who destroys everything. No one wants to know that darkness.

“Oh, no wonder they want us to train together!” Tubbo exclaimed, “My enhancement is creation! Maybe we won’t hurt each other because we’ll cancel each other out!”

It was a long shot. It was a long shot by far. Yet with the way Tubbo’s eyes sparkled, he couldn’t help but relax and smile at his friend. Maybe they would cancel each other out.

“Maybe,” Tommy smiled, before exiting the hallway, “C’mon, I wanna know if Dream or Techno won today.”

“Oh! I hope Techno won! He said he’d help me protect the bees!”

Tommy raised an eyebrow skeptically, before shrugging as he followed the other boy into the main lounge.

“I have to go to the bathroom,” Tubbo said suddenly as they entered. 

“Oh,” Tommy replied, “I’ll wait for you out here, then.”

“You sure?” Tubbo asked, looking towards the group, “You don’t have to wait for me, Tommy.”

“It’s fine,” Tommy waved him off, “I’ll always wait for my best friend.”

Tubbo smiled at his friend. “Thanks! I’ll be quick.”

Tubbo entered the bathroom and Tommy stood protectively next to the door. 

“Tommy,” Wilbur called, waving him over, “C’mon.”

“Tubbo’s in the bathroom,” he replied, “I’m waiting for him.”

Wilbur frowned a bit and Tommy turned away as Wilbur approached him. “Tommy,” he said, placing his hand on his shoulder.

“What d’ya need?”

“Why… why are you so… I dunno, you’re so attached to him,” Wilbur shook his head, “He’s only been here for, what, a week? And you care for him like you’d die for him. It’s so weird. You’ve spent more time with him than you’ve spent with the rest of us in your sixteen years of living here.”

“What’re you saying?” Tommy asked, narrowing his eyes as he chose his words carefully.

“I’m saying that you’re obviously so attached to this new kid that only got here this week. It’s weird, Tommy. We’re not supposed to trust people so easily, but you just… Whatever. It’s weird. You’ve only known him for a week.”

Tommy glared. “Why do you care?”

“Because, Tommy, you’re being ridiculous-”

“I’m being ridiculous?” Tommy raised his voice, “Me?!” 

Wilbur stiffly nodded at the younger.

“You know what’s ridiculous? It’s ridiculous that you decide that once I have a  _ real _ friend, you decide ‘oh, now I should care about him!’ Well, guess what, Wilbur Soot, I have a real friend who actually cares about me, and I don’t need you to give me your fucking pity now,” he spat, “You don’t need to pretend you care because in the entire sixteen years I’ve been here, this one week has given me more joy than you guys ever have.”

Tubbo chose that moment to exit the bathroom. It was silent between the three of them, and Tommy gave Wilbur a hard glare before pulling Tubbo along to their room, shoving past Wilbur.

“What was that about?” Tubbo asked once they were away from the proximity of the group. 

Tommy shook his head. “Nothing you need to worry about.”

Tubbo bit his lip as if he wanted to say something, but instead, he shut his mouth. 

They entered their room and Tommy flopped down onto his bed. “I’m so tired after today,” he groaned.

Tubbo nodded. “Can you take out that book about bees again?”

“Why are you so obsessed with bees?”

“Because they’re amazing!” Tubbo exclaimed, throwing his arms up in the air, “You should really start trying to appreciate them more. They’re almost extinct, you know.”

“Hm.” Tommy let his shoulders relax and Tubbo realized that his friend wasn’t up for talking. He grabbed the book himself and opened it. They sat in a comfortable silence.

“Hey,” Tubbo said, breaking the silence. Tommy snapped his head towards Tubbo. “Do you feel rumbling?”

Tommy raised an eyebrow. “No?”

Suddenly, there was a loud crash, and they sat up simultaneously. They heard a scream, and their heads whipped around to face each other. Tubbo looked scared. Tommy  _ felt _ scared. What was happening? More sounds of crashes resonated, and the two immediately got up to find the others.

_ Fuck. _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our After Chapter Conversation:
> 
> Donut: just you readers wait. <;
> 
> Dak0ta: Nyehehehehhehehehheheheheh >;)
> 
> Donut: PFFT LMAO 
> 
> so, yeah, cliffhanger. don't worry, your need will be fulfilled. soon. maybe. it depends on our schedule.


	4. Safety Box

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW for this chapter: panic attacks (nothing too explicit, but still)
> 
> ~~~
> 
> The long awaited chapter has finally arrived... (written by Dak0ta!)

Tubbo gasped when he saw the state of the common room. The white concrete walls were cracked, and the high ceilings were dangerously close to caving in. The brunette glued himself to Tommy, desperate for  _ something  _ that wouldn’t collapse. The latter stood protectively by his friend’s side, guiding them over to Dream and A6d, who looked ready to bolt. 

“What the fuck is going on?” Tommy yelled over more sounds of crashing.

“I don’t-” Dream cut himself off when he saw a large chunk of concrete fall from the ceiling, creating an opening to the sky. “SAPNAP, WATCH OUT!”

Sapnap, who was exiting his dormitory to see what all the commotion was about, leaped out of the way just in time to not be crushed. He ran over to the other boys, immediately gripping A6d’s hand. “Is this an earthquake? I don't know how earthquakes work, is this normal?”

Tubbo spoke up, his voice shaking, “This isn’t an earthquake- it’s not natural.”

The rest of the patients arrived in the crumbling common room as more light poured in from the collapsing roof. Suddenly, a dark figure jumped down from the summit. They were covered in thin armor, with a hood over their head and a mask over their face. Ejaculating from their back was a pair of wax wings, similar to those described in the tale of Daedalus from old Greek mythology.

“Who are you? Did you do this?” Skeppy bravely stepped forward, waving at the damage done to Unit B, Sector Four. “What do you want?”

Without saying a word, the hooded person grabbed Skeppy by the waist and flew off. Tommy barely had time to register what had happened before Phil yelled “HEY!” and flew after them.

“Geppy!” Bad called out before turning to the rest of the group, who were standing there in shock. “We have to go after th-”

Another hooded figure, who looked exactly like the last except smaller, scooped Bad up and flew away with him too, in the same direction as the other one who took Skeppy.

Everyone silently agreed that Bad was right, and so the troop began to hoist themselves up one by one, using the rubble to follow the flying people onto the roof.

Tommy looked back at Tubbo. “You ready to kick some- are you okay?”

Tubbo was shaking, his eyes wide. His breathing was uneven and he looked like he was about to collapse. “I can’t fight- It was them- They came-”

“What-? Tubbo I’m here, what's wrong?”

The brunette looked Tommy in the eyes. He looked like a frightened deer. “Tommy! Tommy I can’t fight them- not them… anyone but-”

Tommy was immensely confused, and even more concerned. “It’s okay! The others can probably take them down, you can stay-”

“NO!” Tubbo yelped, covering his ears with his hands and tightly shutting his eyes.

“I’m gonna take you somewhere safe, okay? You’re okay,  _ they _ ’re not here.”

Tommy led Tubbo over to an empty cardboard box. It was stupid, but Tommy didn’t know where else to go. The walls and ceiling around the box looked stable enough, and it was big enough to fit two people Tommy’s size.

Tubbo seemed to see the box as a safe space too. He immediately climbed into it, covering his ears again. Tommy sat down in the box next to his friend, their shoulders touching.

“Focus on me, okay man? You’re in the- you’re in the safety box. You’re okay.”

The brunette only whimpered in response, leaning into Tommy as if his life depended on it.

Tommy wondered if Skeppy and Bad were okay. He wished he could be helping them and kick some flying guys ass, but Tubbo needed him right now, and that held priority. “Tubbo… do me a favour and name five things you can see.”

Tubbo looked around, “S-Safety box, uhm- sky..”

“Mmhm”

“..you, c-concrete.. a-and- doors..”

“Perfect. Now, four things that you can feel.”

“Y-you.. Safety box, th-the dust in m-my eye.. Itchy p-patient uniform.”

Tommy nodded as Tubbos breathing became the slightest bit more stable. “Three things you can hear,”

Tubbo removed his hands from his ears. “Crumbling, m-me… scr-screaming?!?”

“Shh, it’s okay. I’m here. Two things you can smell.”

“Dust, sm-smoke..”

“And one thing you can taste.”

“Blood from biting my lip too hard..”

“Pog.”

The two boys sat in that box for a while, watching doctors come and go in a panic. They went unnoticed, as one doesn't usually check a box when they’re looking for human beings. Skeppy and Bad were brought back safely, as was everyone else, but not without a few scratches.

As the nurses treated the others, Tubbo finally spoke up. 

“How did you know what to do? To calm me down, I mean.”

Tommy scratched the back of his neck. “I freaked out in a similar way when I first learned to use my enhancement. I made a mouse disappear and it was… unsettling.”

Tommy looked over at Philza, whose arm was being wrapped in bandages. “Phil used the same method with me… Minus the box. That's where I learned it.”

“Oh.” Tubbo said. “Phil really cares about everyone here, huh?”

“I guess..”

“Hmm.”

“My turn to ask a question, if you don’t mind. How did you know those guys?” Tommy inquired.

Tubbo sighed. “I don’t really wanna talk about it… Not here, not now.”

“Ah, okay-”

The blond was cut off by Doctor Stewardson, the head of Unit B, barging into the room. His voice was commanding and stern, one of the main reasons he was in charge.

“Alright. Your actions were reckless and disorganized, but it got the job done. HOWEVER! If you pull something like this again, there will be consequences… and where is #7158 and #23110!”

“ _ That’s us. _ ” Tommy nudged the smaller boy and stood up. “We’re here!”

Tubbo scrambled up and waved, then noticed some of the people giving him strange looks.

Doctor Stewardson narrowed his eyes at the duo, “Why were you in that box and not with the others?”

“Tubbo was scared, sir.” Tommy spoke with respect, but it was clear that he didn’t give a shit about what Doctor Stewardson thought. “I was keeping him safe.”

Wilbur huffed, which earned him an angry look from Tommy. Doctor Stewardson walked over to Tubbo. He put a firm hand on his shoulder and shook his head. “You don’t have time to be scared in the real world, kid. Get your shit together.”

“Y-yes sir!” Tubbos eyes followed the tall man as he walked back to where he was standing.

“Due to the damage that was dealt to the entirety of Unit B, you lot is going to be moved To Unit G, Sector Six.”

Doctor Stewardson went to exit the ruin of a room, “Prepare for a big change..”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> after chapter notes:
> 
> donut: when i told you to write a fight scene, i didn’t realize you would make it so fucking angsty holy shit- pls 😭 (its good tho, don’t worry <3)
> 
> Dak0ta: i don’t know whyyyyy 
> 
> donut: the tears wont stop flowing :(
> 
> Dak0ta: NO DON’T CRY 
> 
> donut: COMFORT HUG PLS :(((((
> 
> Dak0ta: *COMFORT HUGG* <3
> 
> donut: *COMFORT HUGG!!* <3

**Author's Note:**

> c:


End file.
